Incentives
by SageK
Summary: Sam hates assigned reading and it helps to have an incentive.


Title: Incentives

By: blaineandsamevanderson (SageK on , kaitlia777 on LJ and AO3)

Paring: Blaine/Sam

Rating: PG

Summary: Sam hates assigned reading and it helps to have an incentive.

Notes: Sorry for any typos. My transcription software doesn't always understand what I say and I don't always catch the mistakes. I have trouble typing things by hand since I suffered an injury last year to my right hand and it seizes up if I try to do too much.

* * *

"Dude, studying sucks!"

Looking over at Sam, Blaine grinned in commiseration. "I know, but it's a necessary evil…and you must have been studying a good bit this year. Your grades aren't bad at all."

Which was true. Despite his SAT freak out, Sam wasn't a terrible student. His dyslexia did make things difficult for him, but he tried very hard.

Sam groaned. "I know," he mumbled, cheeks turning an attractive shade of pink. "I guess I just got used to…."

Curious, Blaine closed his own book and peered at Sam. "What did you get used to?"

"Um," Sam said, blushing but still grinning. "Well, for every 10 pages that I read, Britt would give me 10 minutes of kisses."

Raising his brows, Blaine asked, "And you two didn't let that distract you from getting back to work?"

"Sometimes, yeah," Sam admitted, "but it's not like kisses have to lead to something else every time. Kissing is amazing on its own."

With a nod, Blaine agreed, "True." Then he grinned impishly. "I'd offer you the same deal, but I doubt you find it as appealing."

He expected Santa laugh, but his friend merely tilted his head to the side and asked, "Would you really?"

Blaine blinked. "Uh, well, yes, but…."

"Because that would be really cool."

Confused, Blaine said, "Sam, I'm a guy."

Nodding, Sam replied, "Yeah, dude, I know."

"So why would you want to kiss me?"

"Because kissing is awesome," Sam replied easily, setting aside his book and shuffling closer to Blaine. Not that he had far to go. They were both sprawled on their stomachs atop Blaine's bed, almost touching to begin with. "And you're my best friend and you're awesome. So kissing you would probably be extra good."

A little voice in Blaine's head said that this was a bad idea, but it was overwhelmed by all the other voices screaming, "Yes! Finally! You're both single, go for it!"

So he did.

Leaning in, he closed the distance between them, pressing his mouth tentatively to Sam's. Those lips he'd fantasized about were soft and lush, warm and mobile against his own, parting slightly after a moment to draw Blaine's lower lip between them. One of Sam's hands curved around Blaine's hip, which Blaine took as permission to touch, so he slid a palm behind Sam's neck, stroking the smooth skin.

At first, their kisses remained sweet and slow, but as the minutes passed, they became more heated, more passionate. Fingers carded through hair, pulling a bit, tongues dueling and teeth lightly nipping, they enjoyed learning what each other liked, making out the sheer pleasure of doing so.

10 minutes seemed to pass all too quickly, but when it did Sam went back to his reading with far less grumbling… And, 10 pages later, there was more kissing.

Through the rest of their senior year, that was how they studied…and both of them did really well. They weren't dating each other, that they weren't dating anyone else, so sometimes they kissed without the prompting of homework. Just kissing though, as Blaine was always careful to keep their lower bodies apart.

When they moved to New York for college, the first night in their apartment, Sam shocked Blaine by stepping up to him in the kitchen and kissing him softly, the hands on his hips pulling them together. Blaine looped his arms around Sam's neck and just enjoyed the new sensations.

Eventually, they broke apart and Sam grinned down at Blaine. "So, I love you. You know that right?"

"I love you too, Sam."

"Good," he replied, letting their foreheads rest together. "Cuz I was wondering if maybe you want to do more than kiss. Like, maybe… Date me?"

Returning his smile, Blaine nodded. "I'd really like that."


End file.
